Werewolf vs Redhead
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: What if it hadn't been Ms. Blake in the boiler room that night. What if it had been one of her students, Kiara. A spunky redhead whose life takes a dramatic turn when she decides to help her teacher at the wrong time. Derek/oc
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So here is another new story from me. I had to write it, this idea has been in my head ever since the episode fireflies. Please let me know what you think! Read and Reveiw! xoxo- Sammi**_

* * *

Kiara walked through the halls of her school, trying desperately to forget what happened that night. She couldn't explain what happened. Hell, she was starting to think she imagined the whole thing. Though now she was determined to avoid any black males, or brunette girls. It sounded ridiculous, but after what happened that night, she was freaked out. She entered the room towards the back of the school. As usual, it was vacant. Not many people used the old dance room. Lacrosse was the thing here, every other sport or activity was forgotten.

Kiara set her bag down on the floor, sitting down beside it. She removed her sneakers and her socks, leaving her feet bare. Once she put the shoes up, she grabbed her ipod, putting in the headphones and blasting a random song. She was a dancer, and she had to practice. She was hoping to leave this freaky school, and go to a performing arts school in LA. But she had to get in first. So she would practice every day. She looked at the mirror to spot her pirouette, and spotted him. The man from that night. She spazzed out, tripping and falling. She quickly pulled herself up, moving as far away from him as possible.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" The words came out of her mouth fast and jumbled. She didn't get an answer. "Look, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. No one would believe me. And I am hoping to transfer out soon, so no worries. Just please don't kill me, that would be horrible. It would totally put a damper on all of my pla-" She stopped when the guy stepped forward. She took a step back instinctively, eyes wide.

"I was just going to ask, if you were alright." He said in an even tone, staring down at her.

"Debateable." She said quickly. "Well this has been fun. Bye." And with that she darted past him, grabbing her bag and running out of the room. She walked across the school as fast as she could, even though she was barefoot. No one really questioned her, because she was in workout clothes. Once safely outside, she sat down and put on her shoes. Once they were on she made her way to her car, and threw her bag in the passenger seat. She really couldn't wait to transfer. She quickly buckled and pulled out of her parking spot. She noticed the man standing nearby as she drove away.

She gave a small sigh of relief once on the road. God, why couldn't he have left her alone, let her think that she imagined the entire thing. But no, he had to 'ask if she was okay'. Fuck him. Kiara let out a groan as she drove home. This town was insane, and she needed to leave as soon as possible. Fuck that, she needed to leave even sooner. She gave an aggravated sigh as she pulled into her driveway. Just get into the school she wanted. Then she could move. No problemo. Yeah. Right.

She got out of the car and went inside, heading straight for the kitchen. She was starving, and seriously needed food. She opened the fridge and starred in. No food. God damn it. She slammed it shut with an aggravated sigh before turning and heading back out to her car. She quickly drove to the grocery store. She grabbed a basket once inside. She grabbed some hotdogs and buns and made her way to the chip aisle. She stood for a moment, stairing down the chips that she wanted. Of course they would be on the top shelf. The one shelf she was too short to reach. She sighed before reaching up, her fingers couldn't quite grab it. A leather clad arm reached around her and grabbed the chips, dropping it in her basket. She looked back, and saw the man from earlier. God, why wouldn't he leave her alone. She turned before heading out of the aisle, and avoiding him. She could hear him following her.

"You saw something your mind can't explain. I just want to make sure you are okay." She stopped at the sound of his voice. She spun around, glaring at him.

"I was attacked. Locked in the supply room, while I listened to something that sounded like wild animals mauling each other. I am lucky I am not having nightmares. I am trying desperately to move on, to forget it. So take the hint, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy, and leave me alone!" She snapped at him, before turning and walking away.

"Derek." He said.

"What?" She asked glancing at him.

"My name is Derek." And with that he was gone, as if he was never there. Hopefully he would stay gone. And he was. At least for a few days. Kiara began to get her life back to normal, forgetting what happened. She practiced dance everyday, avoided everyone in her school. It was perfect, until the day of the cross country meet. She was supposed to go, but opted out on it, and skipped.

She spent the day in the dance room. Towards the end she just let go and had fun, dancing to the beat. She moonwalked across the room, before turning, and sashaying funkily across the floor. She stopped on the other side, and spun, before dipping back. She straightened up, before moving across the floor, turning occasionally on pointed toes. She kicked her leg out, and spun in a circle, before jumping across the floor, her legs in a perfect split. Before dancing wildly once again. Once the song was over she laughed while grabbing her stuff, walking outside.

She walked to her car, her breathing slightly labored, with a light sheen of sweat on her body. She had practiced hard, and was sure she would regret it in the morning. She hadn't done a full day of practice in a while, and she was happy she got the chance. She opened her car door, and threw her bag into the passenger seat. She closed the driver side door, and was about to start the car, when something slammed into her car window. She looked over to see a bloody hand, attached to an equally bloodied Derek, who fell to the ground.

"Oh come on, you just don't know what go away means do you?" She whined, getting out of the car. She looked down at him. he was pretty messed up, his chest was slashed in many places and he was positively bloodied. "Oh come on, not here. Stop that! Go die in front of someone else!" She yelled down at the unconscious body. Shit shit shit. What was she supposed to do. Leave him there. She would leave him there. She turned to get back into her now bloodied car, when a thought crossed her mind.

He saved your life. You owe him. Ugh why did she have to have a conscience? She groaned before turning back to the body on the ground, biting her lip. She sighed before bending down, and trying to lift him. She needed to get him into her car, and it was not going to be easy. She really needed to stop being a good person.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiara groaned as she drove towards the hospital, glancing at the body in her passenger seat. Why the hell did he have to come to her, and not someone else? God, this sucked. She turned left, headed straight for the hospital, when a had grabbed her wrist, and the car jerked right. She let out a scream and slammed on the brakes, stopping right before hitting a pole.

"No hospitals." She looked at him incredulously.

"You are kidding right? You are currently bleeding out on my seats! If you wanted to die, you could have done it without bothering me!" She exclaimed, glaring at him.

"My place. We have to go to my place." He coughed out. She groaned and slammed her head on the steering wheel.

"No. Just no. You are lucky enough I picked you up off of the pavement, I am going to the hospital!" The grip on her arm tightened to the point where it was painful. She had a feeling she wasn't going to win this argument.

* * *

She groaned as she helped Derek get into the loft type apartment of his. He was heavy, and she honestly didn't know how long she could hold him up. She stumbled slightly as she practically dragged him into the loft. Who lived here? It was in the warehouse district. She let out another groan as they walked into the place. She couldn't hold him any more.

"This is a horrible idea. Suicidal. We should be at a hospital, not a creepy apartment in the warehouse district!" She hissed out.

"No, No." He managed to get out.

"That is it!" With that she dropped him. "I refuse to help you anymore. If you want to die you do it on you own." With that she turned, going to leave. She froze when she heard no response from him. Oh god, he was actually dieing. She turned back and kneeled beside him, slapping his face a few times. "Oh, come on, don't actually die. They could blame me for it. It would be like committing murder. And i don't want to go to jail because your stubborn ass wouldn't go to a fucking hospital! Oh, come on, come on, wake up!" She didn't get a response.

She quickly stood up, and moved behind him, dragging him towards the couch. She grunted as she dragged him, god, why was he so fucking heavy. She barely managed to get him onto the couch, and then sat back out of breath. She put her head in her hands and groaned. Why did this have to happen to her? She looked up when she heard Derek groan.

"Oh my god, you are alive!" She would admit, she was happy.

"Ch-check, che-ck to se-e how b-bad it is." He barely got the words out, staring into space. He wanted her to... look at his wounds. Oh hell no.

"Yea, no. Nu-uh, nope, no!" She stated, moving away.

"If you don't- I will d-die" He said. What was with the fucking guilt trip? She groaned again before moving forward, and slowly rolling up his shirt. She gagged at the sight, looking away. What the hell had he gotten himself into. Three huge gashs ran across his stomach, oozing black blood.

"What the hell is that?" Got she wanted to vomit.

"How-how bad?" He got out.

"You are bleeding black. I assume that is pretty fucking bad!" After she said that he didn't respond. "Oh god, don't you dare die!" She hesitantly leaned forward, listening for a heartbeat. She sighed with relief when she heard one, before leaning back. God, she needed to stop helping people.

* * *

Kiara stood staring out the window having an argument with herself. In her head of course. Half of her wanted to leave while the other half told her she should help him. She banged her head into the glass of the window with a groan. She should seriously just leave. She jumped slightly when she heard a groan, and turned to see Derek trying to get up.

"You sure you should be doing that? Looks kinda painful." She stated.

"I need to find the others. They think I am dead." He said.

"Are you kidding me? There have been other people you could have gone to but you bothered me?" She asked in an accusing voice. He just glanced at her. She glared. "You have fun with that, I am leaving." She went to grab her coat.

"Good, you shouldn't be here." She froze when he said that, before turning towards him.

"Are you kidding me? You showed up at my school. You fell over almost dead in front of my car. You demanded for me to take you here! And now you are telling me I shouldn't be here? You are right, I shouldn't, but its your fault I am here! And I am really starting to think, you like making me miserable you arrogant son of a bitch! I helped you when you were dying, and now you are rude? What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed venomously.

"Everyone around me, everyone gets hurt." Was he seriously going to play this off as he was doing what was best for her? He seriously needed some mental help.

"Hmp. Yeah I have heard that one before." She rolled her eyes. She hadn't realised how close she had been standing to him until he stood up, glaring down at her.

"Not like this." for a second, they just stood there, glaring at each other. Then his hand was in her hair, and his mouth on hers. She didn't know who initiated the kiss, but she didn't really care at that moment. His mouth felt heated on hers as he kissed her, his grip tightening on her red hair. He was a good kisser, she would give him that. She felt him slowly push her back, leading her up the stairs, but she didn't mind. Her mind was hazy with pleasure as he took her to the bedroom, gently pushing her down as he kissed her.

He pulled back to remove her shirt, his hands running up her stomach as he kissed her again. Her hand went to his shoulders, running across the tight muscles there. His hands worked behind her and fiddled with her bra trying to unclasp it. He growled lightly when he couldn't, causing her to smile into the kiss. Her hands traveled down his arms to his hands, guiding the to the front of her bra, into the middle where the clasp lay. He quickly removed it, throwing the bra to the side, ripping the straps as he did. That's when she snapped out of it. She should not be doing this. She pushed him off and stood up.

"No. No I shouldn't be doing this." She didn't know who she was trying to convince, him or her. She glanced back before leaving, to find him kneeling on the bed staring off into space. He looked pained. Great, now she was a horrible person. She turned back going over to him, and grabbing his shoulders as she kissed him one last time. He grabbed the back of her head in the heated kiss, before turning, and pushing her onto the bed, faster than she thought possible considering he was injured. As he pulled back to stare at her, she noticed every single one of his wounds were gone. He smirked down at her, and at that moment, she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_**A/N: So I left you all hanging here so I could add another chapter before next week. It will be an M rated chapter, so be warned!**_


End file.
